Tai-Lung's Miracle
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: After Po defeated Tai-Lung, he wound up in a village called the Village of Happiness where he turned good. He married a snow leopard named Angel and had a daughter named Miracle. For seven years he was happy but his past catches up to him and he takes his wife and child to the only place where they will be safe, the Jade Palace. Please review slight Tipo
1. Starting Over

Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda Characters

Tai-Lung's Miracle

Chapter 1: Starting Over

Their once was a snow leopard named Tai-Lung. He was orphaned as a young cub and raised by a red panda with gray fur named Shifu. Shifu loved the little boy and raised him as his son. The boy grew and had a natural talent for Kung Fu when at a young age sent a dummy crashing into the wall. Ever since that day he was trained in Kung Fu and Shifu expected him to be the Dragon Warrior. A legendary warrior, whose sole purpose was to protect the Valley of Peace and all China from evil,

Tia-Lung trained till his bones broke wanting nothing more than to please his adoptive father. But along the way his heart turned cold thinking the Dragon Warrior was all about power and nothing else. Yet, when Shifu took Tai-Lung to see Master Oogway, an old wise turtle and Shifu's Master in Kung Fu, the old turtle denied Tai-Lung the title seeing darkness in him. This made Tai-Lung angry and instead of accepting the decision like a true warrior he did something unspeakable. He turned on Master Oogway and his father.

Tai-Lung was sent to prison locked away from the world for his evil deeds. Alone in the dark he stayed his anger and the darkness in him growing with each year. Shifu had his heart broken and grown cold as the years passed. Soon Master Oogway did reveal who the Dragon Warrior was and it shocked everyone.

It was a clumsy panda by the name of Po and Shifu along with his students the legendary Furious Five were not happy especially Tigress, Shifu's adoptive daughter. They put Po to the test trying to get him to leave so he wouldn't be killed. But Po stayed and Master Shifu realized his Master was right and decided to actually train Po. When Tai-Lung heard someone else had his title he broke out of jail and went off to kill Po and whoever got in his way. Po was still unsure about him being the Dragon Warrior but thanks to his dad, a goose named Mr. Ping. He learned the secret of the Dragon Warrior was not how powerful you are but the reason why you have the title. Po wanted to help people and Oogway had sensed this.

Tai-Lung and Po fought a great battle and the great Tai-Lung was defeated by Po who used a move called the Wooshi Finger Hold. A bright gold light went across the valley and Tai-Lung was gone. Some say he died, some say he was transported to a place where he could no longer harm anyone, and some had no idea what happened to him. Po continued to fight alongside the Furious Five and protect the Valley of Peace. As for Tai-Lung this is what happened to him.

He was transported to a far away Valley called the Valley of Happiness where no one ever heard of him. The Wooshi Finger Hold did more than transport him to another village but rid him of his anger and the darkness inside him. In the deep woods he lay on the floor waiting to die wishing he had a second chance to redeem himself for his past sins. This is where the story begins.

Tai-Lung awoke to a roaring fire and bandages were around his rib area and his legs and arms. "Where am I?" he asked as he tried to get up but a huge pain shot through him.

"Easy stranger you will make your injuries worse," said a gentle voice. He looked to see a pair of blue sapphire eyes staring into his red eyes. It was another snow leopard like him but this one was female. Her fur was light silver with dark gray streaks and a gentle kind expression on her face. She wore a simple blue dress and was mixing some herbs in a bowl to put on his wounds.

"Who are you and where am I?" Tai-Lung asked again in a gentle tone. Last thing he wanted to do was frighten the young woman who was tending to his wounds.

"You are in the Valley of Happiness and my name is Angel," the female snow leopard said with a smile. Tai-Lung blushed and his heart began to ache for he never seen anyone as beautiful or as kind as Angel. Maybe this was his second chance for he was alive and he wondered if some divine spirit was giving him the wish of redemption. If so he was not going to blow it. "May I have your name stranger?" Angel asked sweetly. Tai-Lung was afraid to reveal his identity but one look into Angel's sapphire eyes he knew he could trust her.

"My name is Tai-Lung," he said with a smile.

As the months passed Tai-Lung fell in love with Angel and became a good person in the Valley of Happiness. He worked as a carpenter and kept his fighting ability to himself unless Angel was in danger. Soon he asked her to be his wife but before he did he told her about his past. Every detail for he wanted her to chose him and know about his past misdeeds and true to her name she said what people do in the past doesn't make you who you are but the choices you make now do. He was beyond relieved and they were married within a few weeks. Not long after that another surprise was in store for Tai-Lung. Angel gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Miracle. Tai-Lung had become a father as he held his precious baby.

She looked just like her mother except for her eyes she inherited his red eyes but unlike his that looked blood red. Miracle's eyes looked like a fire in a fireplace warm and welcoming. Tai-Lung now had a second chance to be a good husband to Angel and a loving father to Miracle. Still he was afraid the darkness that once claimed him might claim his Miracle and vowed to keep the darkness far from her as possible. For seven years he kept that promise until one fateful day Tai-Lung's past caught up to him and he would do anything to protect his family.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. If you have any ideas on who wants to kill Tai-Lung and endanger his family let me know.


	2. Evil Deeds

Chapter 2: Evil Deeds

"Higher Daddy, higher," squealed a seven year old female snow leopard.

"Okay baby girl, just tell me if you get too scared," Tai-Lung said as he threw her higher in the air. She fell to Earth landing safely in her father's protective but strong arms.

"Again Daddy, again," she begged gazing into his red eyes as her glistened like fire.

"Maybe later sweetie, Daddy is getting tired. Why don't you go play for a little bit," he told her.

"Okay Daddy love you," Miracle said hugging her daddy as tight as she could.

"Remember stay on the path I marked for you," he told her.

"I will," Miracle promised as she disappeared into the meadow. Tai-Lung watched her with a protective gaze till two gentle hands wrapped around his neck. A soft pair of lips kissed his neck causing him to purr with delight and felt a tail wrap around one of his legs.

"She will be fine dear don't worry so much," Angel, Tai-Lung's wife assured him. Tai-Lung turned around and held her in his arms giving her a loving gaze.

"I will always worry about you and Miracle my love. You two are my reason for living if I ever lost one of you, I have no idea what I would do," he told her.

"Well you will never have to fear my Snow Prince because we are not going anywhere," she purred and kissed his cheek.

Tai-Lung smiled at her and kissed her lips thanking ever star above for having a woman like Angel and a daughter like Miracle in his life. Little Miracle was running through the meadows chasing a yellow butterfly enjoying the summer sun on her back.

"Come back little friend I just want to play," she told the butterfly but the butterfly kept flying away from her. It landed on a yellow flower and Miracle remained still as she watched it through her fire eyes. Maybe if she sat still long enough the butterfly might come to her. Crossing her legs she sat still barely making a sound, even her breathing was quiet. To her amazement the butterfly landed on her nose and a smile came to her face. The butterfly stayed there for a few seconds and flew off towards the sky. "Bye my friend hope to see you again," Miracle said waving goodbye to the butterfly. Miracle was about to head home for the sun was about to set and she didn't want to alarm her father nor her mother.

Her ears picked up a sound and she heard a rustling from a nearby bush. At first she thought it was her father but the figure that stood before her made her let out a scream of pure terror. The scream traveled to Tai-Lung's ears as his eyes went wide with fear. "Miracle, Angel stay here," he said firmly and ran off in the direction the scream came from. He saw little Miracle frozen in fear staring at a massive black gorilla with dark brown eyes. Tai-Lung stood in front of his daughter and got a better look at the gorilla.

He was about a foot taller than Tai-Lung with huge muscles and a sword on his back wearing a black tunic. Before he could ask what the gorilla was doing here. The gorilla grabbed his sword let out an angry yell and attacked Tai-Lung. Tai-Lung's eyes widened as he grabbed Miracle and placed her safely on a tree branch. "Stay here," Tai-Lung told her. He did a back flip and faced the gorilla dodging the blade as he tried to talk some sense into the gorilla. "Who are you and why are you attacking me?" Tai-Lung asked.

"You do not recognize me demon? My name is Hiro; years ago you killed my only son. I thought prison was too good for you but when the Dragon Warrior came I thought you were dead. But a year ago I saw you with that wench of a woman and your demon spawn living in peace while my poor son is in the ground," the gorilla yelled. Then it all came back to Tai-Lung and realized he had wronged this man and hoped he could show this man he was no longer the demon he once was.

"Please sir I am good now. I admit to killing your son but I am no longer the demon I once was please I beg for you to forgive me. I will do anything to redeem myself to you. But leave my wife and child alone there are innocent," Tia-Lung said in a pleading tone.

"Enough of your lies I will kill you and your witch and demon spawn!" roared Hiro. He moved with lightening speed as he tried to kill Tai-Lung. Now Tia-Lung was much quicker than Hiro but had to think of a way to save Miracle. The poor girl watched with horror as the massive gorilla tried again to use his sword at her father.

"Daddy be careful," Miracle cried with frightened eyes.

"Shut up you devil child," Hiro roared as he threw a rock at her and she ducked but fell off the branch. With a quick motion Tai-Lung grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and ran. "You can run demon but you can't hide! I will find you and kill you along with your devil family!" Hiro vowed as he disappeared into the woods. Tai-Lung made sure Hiro could not follow them by swiping away their tracks and returned home to a concerned Angel.

"What happened?" she asked seeing the bruises on her husband's body and seeing the terrified look on her daughter's face. Tai-Lung told her everything and told her his plan.

"Are you sure they will take us?" Angel asked in disbelief.

"As long as you don't tell them about me they will. Just say you need a place to stay and heard the Dragon Warrior helps people in need," Tai-Lung told her.

"I am not leaving without you," Angel declared shedding tears.

"You have too I will take you as far as I can but if you don't go Hiro vowed to kill you and our daughter. This was my mistake I have to make it right. Please Angel do this for Miracle," Tai-Lung begged.

"Alright but you better be careful and try to come back to us," Angel said firmly.

"I promise," Tai-Lung said and turned his attention to Miracle. "Miracle I need you to do Daddy a huge favor princess," he told her.

"Anything Daddy," Miracle said.

"I need you to be extra brave for me, listen to your mother, and mind the people at the place where you are going. But most importantly sweetie never tell anyone who your father is for that mean gorilla may find you and I need you to be safe. Can you do this for me?" Tai-Lung asked her. He knew he was asking way too much for a seven year old but he had to keep her and his wife safe.

"I promise Daddy," Miracle said wanting to cry but she fought them back and put on a brave face.

"I love you baby never forget that," he told her hugging her and kissing her head.

"I love you too daddy," Miracle said.

"Now go get some of your stuff we have a long journey to make," her dad told her. Miracle did as she was told as her mother and father prepared to leave. They were going to a village called the Valley of Peace and they were staying at a place called the Jade Palace.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	3. Going to the Palace

Chapter Three: Going to the Palace

It was a dark and rainy night. Most people in the village would be in their houses preparing for dinner. Most of the streets were bare empty as three strangers walked into the village. Little Miracle looked around the village with wonder. Even with the rain and no sun this place looked beautiful. Her mother held onto her little paw tightly as she glanced nervously around the Valley. They both wore gray cloaks but for some odd reason Miracle's father was completely covered. He wore a long gray cloak that covered him from head to tail. His tail was tucked under his cloak and the hood went over his eyes as he wore gray gloves to cover up his arms and boots to cover his paws. If anyone recognized him then his family would be put in greater danger. It was so funny for once upon a time he roamed through these streets when he was a kid. Helping people fix things and buying supplies for his father. Just thinking of Shifu made him want to cry. He had such a wonderful life and threw it all away for something as stupid as power. Still out of his horrible mistakes came to golden blessings. If it wasn't for his mistakes he never would have had Angel or Miracle.

They were his second chance at redemption and he would do everything in his power to keep them safe. Seeing the Palace steps Tai-Lung thought he should leave but he wanted to walk them up the stairs and see they got in safe. Miracle looked at the steps as they seemed to never end. Walking up the stairs her father held her other paw and looking into his eyes she felt safe. Each step seemed to be a mountain but soon they stood before the doors and Miracle had to fight back tears for she knew she and mom were going in but her daddy was not. Tai-Lung turned to Angel and held her tight.

"I swear to you I will come back once I convince Hiro I am changed. And if not I will come and ask for the Dragon Warrior's help. But please stay here and you will be safe," he whispered in her ear.

"I wish you could come with us," Angel said shedding a tear. "Just be careful Tia remember we need you. And I love you my Snow Prince," she said as she hugged him.

"I love you too my Silver Queen," Tai-Lung said rubbing her back and holding her tight. Angel kissed his cheek as she wrapped her tail around his leg. He kissed her lips passionately as a tear fell from his face. They released and he knelt down to face Miracle. The little seven year old was trying her best to look brave and not cry. Yet the tears were threatening to overcome. "Baby girl I want you to know I love you and your mother more than life itself. I am doing this so you two will be safe and you can have a chance at a good life. I may not be here physically but I will always be watching over you. Of all the mistakes I done in my life you and your mother are my greatest achievements and I am thankful I have you both in my life. Listen to your mother and be a big brave good girl and I will see you soon. Daddy loves you baby never forget that," he said. Miracle ran into his arms sobbing as he held her tight.

"I love you too Daddy be careful and come back to us soon," she cried as her tiny body shook. He held her for a few more minutes knocked on the door and hid in the shadows.

In the Palace was a female tiger with golden eyes that had orange fur and black stripes. She was playing with her cub. He had all the characteristics of a tiger with some minor differences. He was four years old with jade orbs, a pudgy belly that was completely white with dark black rings around his eyes. Other than that he looked like a tiger. They were playing with a blue ball while the tiger's husband was in the kitchen preparing dinner. "Tigress, Drake dinner is ready!" called a voice. It was a huge black and white panda with jade orbs and a charming smile.

"Coming dad," Drake said as he ran over to his father. Tigress smiled when she saw her husband place their son in his chair as his aunt and uncles, and grandfather came in to eat. She walked up to the panda and rubbed his chest as she purred at him.

"So, what has my dumpling prepared tonight?" she asked as she sent kisses on his neck.

"Just some soup Kitten," he said blushing.

"Well Po it smells wonderful," she said. She was about to sit down with him when she heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it," she said. Opening the door Tigress was shocked to see two snow leopards staring at her. One was an older female with sapphire blue eyes wearing a gray cloak. The other female was a seven year old probably the other leopard's daughter. She looked like her mother but her eyes were a deep red like fire.

"Please I need to see the Dragon Warrior," the older female said with a scared tone.

"Yes, please come in my name is Tigress," Tigress said leading them in. She felt like something or someone was watching her. Tigress looked all around but saw no one and quickly shut the door. Tai-Lung let out a sigh of relief as he watched Angel and Miracle go into the Palace and knew they would be safe. With one last tear falling from his face he vanished into the night.

"Po, this lady needs to talk to you," Tigress said as Monkey and Crane helped them remove their wet cloaks. Angel was surprised to see a panda before her and little Miracle was shocked too. The only time she saw a panda was in the books her daddy gave her.

"Greetings my name is Po, how may I help you?" Po asked. Before Angel could say a word Po served her and Miracle some soup. "Here this will warm you up," he said smiling.

"Thank you my name is Angel and this is my daughter Miracle. We traveled here for we were told that the Dragon Warrior could help us. We lost our home and have no family to turn too and I was told this place was a safe place," Angel said eating the soup. It was very delicious as the hot liquid ran down her throat.

"Sorry to hear that mam. Well you can stay here and I will help you find a new place to live," Po said giving her a sympathetic smile. Drake was done eating as was Miracle and he walked over to her.

"Hi my name is Drake. What is yours?" he asked.

"Miracle," she said quietly.

"Nice name want to play?" Drake asked showing her a blue ball. Miracle looked at her mother and she nodded saying it was okay. Drake led her into the hallway and they took turns rolling the ball to each other.

"Thank you so much I don't know what to say," Angel said smiling.

"No problem at all mam. It is my job to help people I will lead you to a room where you can stay," Po said and Angel along with Miracle was led to a room. Shifu didn't know why but little Miracle looked so familiar to him. He couldn't put his finger on it but decided not to worry about it and hoped she and her mother would be happy here. Angel fell asleep with Miracle in her arms. Miracle wiggled free and sat on the edge of her bed and pulled out a gold heart locket. She opened it to reveal Tai-Lung with one arm around Angel and having the other on a four year old Miracle's shoulder. They were all smiling and happy as Miracle kissed the picture of her daddy.

"Good night Daddy and I love you," Miracle said sadly as a tear fell from her eyes. She placed the necklace under her tunic and went back to bed.

Author's Note: Hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	4. Getting a Job

Chapter Four: Getting a Job

The next morning little Miracle woke up to see herself in a strange room. This wasn't her normal bed and she wasn't in her room. Her mom slept next to her and Miracle was trying to figure out what was going on. Then it all flooded back to her like a horrible nightmare. They were staying at the Jade Palace so a mean gorilla wouldn't hurt them. While her dad tried to make sure the gorilla wouldn't find them and convince him that her daddy was a good person. A small tear fell from her face as she wiped it away. "Be brave Miracle you promised Daddy," she told herself. A little rumble came from her stomach and she knew she was hungry.

Crawling out of her bed she let her mom sleep for she looked tired. Opening the door and poking her head out to a vacant hall. A wonderful smell entered her nostrils and she followed it into the kitchen. The panda known as Po was making oatmeal for everyone while Drake was making toast. "Good morning Miracle," Drake said with a warm grin.

"Morning Drake," Miracle said shyly. Po turned around to see Miracle and gave him the exact grin Drake gave her.

"Morning sweetie, are you hungry?" he asked her. Miracle nodded and found herself being scooped up in Po's arms and set on a chair. A bowl of oatmeal was put in front of her and a piece of toast with milk. "Enjoy sweetie," he said as Drake sat by her.

"Thank you Mr. Po, "Miracle said softly as she ate her food.

Soon the Five joined them and Angel came in with a scared look but it vanished when she saw Miracle eating with Drake. She sat by her daughter as Po handed her some breakfast as well. "Morning dumpling," Tigress purred as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Drake rolled his eyes at his parents showing affection. Miracle just ate her food but Angel shed a tear. She remembered when Tai-Lung kissed her like that. She hoped he was safe and would return to them soon.

"So, since it is your first day here. Where would you like to go?" Po asked sitting down with his family to eat his breakfast.

"Well I need a job naturally do you know of any places that need a cook?" Angel asked. Po nearly choked on his oatmeal has it tried to fight off a laugh. He wiped his mouth clean and smiled at Angel.

"One question how do you feel about noodles?" he asked with a secretive grin.

"I love noodles," Angel said unsure why he would ask her that.

"Then I have the perfect place for you," Po said. After breakfast Po took Angel to the village leaving Miracle to play with Drake. They walked through the busy streets until they came to a restaurant that said **Mr. Ping's Noodles****. **Angel was led inside and Po called out", Hey dad I need to talk to you". When Po said "dad" Angel expected to see another panda but instead a pudgy goose with gray feathers and wearing a red vest with a funny hat came out.

"Oh son how nice to see you again, how is my grandson and daughter-in-law?" he asked with a grin.

"They are fine but I am here to help this nice lady get a job," Po said ushering towards Angel.

"I can cook sir and I love noodles," Angel said with a smile.

"You're hired when can you start? " Mr. Ping asked.

"Um tonight?" Angel said as she explained her situation. Mr. Ping frowned saddened by her tale.

"I am deeply sorry my dear but have no fear as long as you are with my son you are in good hands," Mr. Ping assured her. They thanked Mr. Ping and headed back to the Jade Palace.

Miracle was playing hide and seek with Drake when Po and Angel returned. "Good news sweetie, mommy got a job," Angel said with a smile.

"Alright mom knew you could do it," Miracle said happily as she hugged her mother.

"She will be a waitress and part time chef and my dad's noodle shop," Po told Tigress.

"How sweet of you honey," Tigress purred.

"I can't thank you enough. You are most kind great Dragon Warrior," Angel said bowing.

"Just call me Po, and you can stay here till you have enough money to buy your own place. And later today I will take Miracle and you shopping for some new clothes," Po said.

"Oh no Po that is too generous I couldn't possibly," Angel began but Po cut her off.

"It is fine I am the Dragon Warrior helping people is what I do," Po told her. Miracle began to yawn telling Angel it was nap time. She again thanked Po and took Miracle to their room and put her to bed. "Well I think we will like it here," Angel told her.

"I still miss Daddy," Miracle said frowning.

"I know sweetie but remember we will see him soon. Just be patient and brave," Angel told her.

"Yes mommy, I love you," Miracle said and drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too baby," Angel said kissing her goodnight and shutting the door.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	5. Telling a Secret

Chapter 5: Telling a Secret

_ Little Miracle was in the Jade Palace hallway, playing hide and seek with Drake. They had been getting close in the past few weeks. Like brother and sister even though they were just best friends. Drake was hiding and Miracle was seeking. "Ready or not Drake here I come," Miracle called happily. She looked around the hallway ready to begin her seeking. When the Jade Palace doors burst open and Hiro came charging in screaming" I found you devil spawn, prepare to die!"_

_ Miracle began to run but was cornered by a wall as her tiny body shook with fear. "Go away or I will scream and the Dragon Warrior or the Furious Five will come and beat you up," Miracle said trying to be brave. _

_ "Nobody will save a devil spawn," Hiro cackled. He raised his sword and Miracle closed her eyes as she let out a scream. Just then she heard a roar, a very familiar roar. Opening her eyes she smiled for standing in the door way was her Daddy._

_ "Get away from my daughter!" Tai-Lung roared. He leaped at Hiro and knocked the giant ape to the ground. He formed a fist and began to hit Hiro in the face. The massive ape pushed Tai-Lung off and kicked him in the ribs. Her father let out a moan as he moved out of the way and used his strength. He picked up Hiro and threw him out of the Palace doors. "Never come back or I will do far worse," Tia-Lung told him. Then he turned around to face Miracle._

_ "Daddy, you came back," Miracle said happily._

_ "Yes, Princess I did and you are safe now. Daddy is here and he will always protect you," Tai-Lung said getting on one knee with his arms stretched out. Miracle ran into them as he hugged her and picked her up. _

_ "I missed you so much Daddy, can we go back home now?" she asked as tears of joy fell from her face._

_ "Yes, baby we can. Let's go get your mother and go home," Tai-Lung said. Just then Hiro again appeared and stabbed Tai-Lung in the ribs. He fell to the floor as Miracle dropped onto her knees. _

_ "Die you demon die!" Hiro shouted as he stabbed Tai-Lung again and again._

_ "No, leave him alone!" Miracle yelled. She ran at Hiro but he was long gone and Miracle saw her father's dead corpse on the ground covered in blood._

Miracle awoke in a cold sweat screaming her head off. The door burst open and Po came in holding a candle. "Miracle what is the matter?" he asked. The young snow leopard stopped screaming as she looked around and realized it was just a horrible nightmare. While she did that Po sat on her bed and picked her up. She snuggled into his fur feeling warm and safe as tears stained Po's fur. "Mind telling me what is wrong honey?" Po asked in a gentle tone.

Miracle wanted to tell Po the truth but she couldn't she promised her Daddy never to reveal him to anyone. If she told Po her dream he would ask who her father was and she wouldn't be able to tell him. "I uh dreamt a monster was chasing me is all," Miracle said sadly. She wanted her Daddy here he always knew what to do. Her mom was working late and wouldn't be home for another hour. Po just held the cub tightly as he rocked her gently back to sleep.

"It is okay Miracle, go back to sleep you are safe now and no monsters will get you. If they even think of harming you I will beat them up okay," he told her.

"Okay thank you Mr. Po," Miracle said as she drifted back to sleep. He tucked her in and kissed her goodnight but left the candle on in case any more bad dreams came back. The next morning Drake and Miracle were climbing trees in the garden.

"Come on Miracle we are almost to the top," Drake said with a smile.

"Okay Drake," Miracle said smiling. They reached the top but Drake slipped and almost fell. "Hold I got you," Miracle said grabbing onto his paw. She held onto him tightly as she swung him onto the next branch. He landed safely and soon Miracle sat by him.

"Thanks Miracle you are a real life saver," Drake said.

"No problem Drake," Miracle said smiling. They watched the sun set as they enjoyed the view.

"So, Miracle do you like it here?" Drake asked curiously.

"Yes, it is quite lovely here," Miracle said.

"Do you think you might stay here?" he asked. He liked her being here for she played with him and didn't care that his father was the Dragon Warrior or that his mom was the Master of Hard Style or the leader of the Furious Five. Most kids only wanted to be his friend because of that but Miracle was different. She liked Drake for himself and even though she was older than him, he still wanted to protect her.

"I think we will but as soon as my father comes back we may return to our original home," Miracle said not realizing she had slipped.

"What do you mean when your dad comes back? I thought you and your mom had nowhere else to go?" Drake asked.

"Uh we don't my dad left so he could find work is what I meant," Miracle said quickly hoping Drake bought her lie, but at the same time hated lying to begin with.

"Oh okay I understand," he said. Miracle messed with her paws as she wondered if she could trust Drake with a secret. She was sick of lying and needed to tell someone the truth and Drake seemed trustworthy enough.

"Drake can I tell you a secret?" she asked.

"Sure Miracle," he said smiling.

"And you promise never to tell a soul?" she questioned.

"I swear," Drake said crossing his heart. Looking into his eyes she knew she could trust him.

"Okay the truth is that my father is actually protecting us from a mean gorilla man named Hiro, who blames my father for killing his son. My father made some bad choices but he is trying to redeem himself but he was afraid that my mother and I would be harmed. So, he sent us here and made us promise never to reveal my father's true identity," Miracle began.

"Who is your father?" Drake asked growing curious.

Miracle took a deep breath and said," Tai-Lung". Drake's eyes widened for he had heard of Tai-Lung and could not believe that Miracle was his daughter. Still he trusted Miracle and if she said her dad changed then he changed.

"I swear never to tell and hope he comes back for you and your mom soon so, you can be happy," Drake said.

"Oh thank you Drake," Miracle said hugging him and shed a tear. She was so happy she told someone now she won't have to hide her secret alone. Unbeknown to the two children another pair of ears had heard Miracle's secret. Sitting in a meditation position not far from the tree sat Shifu. His ears perked up as his eyes opened with shock.

"Miracle is Tai-Lung's daughter," he said softly.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	6. Return of an Enemy

Chapter 6: Return of an Enemy

Later that night while Miracle, Drake and Angel slept, Shifu revealed Miracle's true identity to the Five and Po. "You mean she is Tai-Lung's daughter?" Mantis exclaimed.

"It would appear so," Shifu said still in shock. He couldn't believe it that Tai-Lung was alive and had a child.

"But she seems so nice and so does her mom," Crane said.

"Just because she is Tai-Lung's daughter and Angel is his wife doesn't make them evil," Viper said firmly.

"Are they running from him?" Monkey asked.

"If they were then why didn't they tell us in the first place?" Tigress asked.

"Maybe they thought we wouldn't help them," Po suggested.

"No, my students from what I heard from Miracle is that her father has changed. He is no longer the person we once feared. According to Miracle her father is good and is being hunted by a gorilla named Hiro, who says Tai-Lung did something horrible to him. Tai-Lung sent them here to be protected while he tries to convince Hiro that he is no longer the monster we all remembered," Shifu said. He heard it from Miracle herself and he didn't believe it. When Tai-Lung turned on him and Oogway it was like Shifu had been stabbed in the back as well as the heart. Was it possible that after all this time he had returned to the side of good again? Shifu wanted to believe that more than anyone but if Tai-Lung was still evil he would have to be sent back to jail. Poor Miracle truly believes her father is good. How can you tell someone the person they love and respect above all others was evil?

Still he could be wrong and Tai-Lung was good again. "Master what do you suggest we do?" Tigress asked breaking the silence. They all looked at him with worried glances.

"Right now we act like we know nothing. But keep a close eye on Angel and a closer eye on Miracle. We don't know if Tai-Lung is good or evil so be on guard and try to get some information out of Miracle. She seems to think she knows her father well maybe there is a clue as to if he is good or not," Shifu said rubbing his chin.

"What about Drake? If Miracle told him about Tai-Lung surely she would tell him other secrets?" Tigress thought.

"No best to leave him out of this. Try to keep this as quiet as possible. Like I said we don't know the full story and we shouldn't jump to conclusions," Master Shifu said.

"Yes Master," they all said together.

"Good now go to sleep and tomorrow I will talk with Miracle and Po, you and Tigress escort Angel to work and keep an eye on her. In case this Hiro character shows up," Shifu said.

"Yes Master" they all said with a bow and went to bed. Shifu walked through the courtyard as he meditated near the Pool of Sacred Tears. _Flash back scene: A six year old Tai-Lung was running through the gardens. Shifu watched as a smile came to his face. Seeing the young boy practice his punches and kicks and improving by the day. "Tai-Lung it is lunch time," Shifu called._

_ "Yes Father," Tai-Lung said smiling as he ran up to Shifu and bowed. _

_ "You are improving my son you will make a fine warrior someday," Shifu told him._

_ "Will I get to be the Dragon Warrior father?" Tai-Lung asked with an excited face._

_ "I bet you will be and when you are the Dragon Warrior you will be the greatest one of them all," Shifu said. Tai-Lung laughed happily as they went inside. Years later._

_ "Master are you sure Tai-Lung is not the Dragon Warrior?" a much older Shifu asked. He was in shock when his Master denied his son the title._

_ "Forgive me Shifu but he is not the Dragon Warrior," Oogway said in a sad tone._

_ "How dare you deny me my right? I am the Dragon Warrior and if you won't give it to me then I will take it!" a much older Tai-Lung roared and attacked Oogway._

Shifu emerged from his meditation with tears in his eyes. He remembered how good Tai-Lung once was and how evil he became. "Please let my son become good again," he begged with a tear falling from his face. Then he went to his room to sleep. The next morning Shifu took Miracle for a stroll in the gardens.

"Wow Master Shifu it sure is beautiful here," Miracle exclaimed with a smile. Her eyes sparkled with happiness as she now knew that Drake knew her secret and vowed to keep it. Now she had someone else to confine in when it came to her father. She would talk to her mother but just mentioning her father made her mom cry.

"Yes, it is quite beautiful. You know someone once long ago thought these gardens were just as beautiful," Shifu said as he formed a plan to get information from Miracle,

"I bet it was Master Tigress right?" Miracle asked with a smile.

"Actually it was someone before Master Tigress. Um Miracle have you ever heard of a snow leopard named Tai-Lung?" he asked. He wanted to see the girl's reaction and if he found none he would drop it. Apparently little Miracle perfected her father's way of hiding her emotions.

"Sorry I don't seem to recall that name why do you ask?" Miracle asked calmly. Shifu looked into her eyes and saw a small trace of fear. Of what he was not certain about but was determined to help her.

"You know Miracle I am a good person right?" he asked her.

"Yes, "Miracle said unsure where he was going with this.

"And I want you to trust me so, if there is something that is bothering you. You can tell me or one of the Five or Po. We are all good people and we just want you to feel safe. I can tell something is bothering you dear and you don't have to tell me but does it have to do anything with your father?" he asked. Miracle's expression did not change as she fought back tears.

"Um I have to go I think I hear Drake calling me," Miracle said as she turned to leave.

"Miracle remember no one here will harm you all we want to do is to help. But you have to let us," Shifu said. She looked into his eyes and felt she could trust him.

"Master Shifu my father is," she began but just then a huge gorilla came bursting through the garden.

"I found you devil spawn!" Hiro yelled.

"Miracle get behind me!" Shifu barked. The young snow leopard looked on in fear. "Who are you and what do you want?" Shifu asked.

"I am Hiro I have come for the devil spawn and the witch to use them as bait to lure the monster known as Tai-Lung into my trap so I can kill him," Hiro hissed. "I have no quarrel with you just give me the child and I will leave you alone," Hiro said.

"I don't think so," Shifu said and attacked Hiro. The massive gorilla smacked Shifu away like he was a fly. Then Shifu crashed into a tree as Miracle knelt beside him petrified with fear.

"Now I will take you devil spawn," Hiro growled. Just then an inhuman roar was heard and Miracle smiled. Standing just a few feet away from them was her father, Tai-Lung.

"Get away from them!" he roared and attacked Hiro.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	7. Redemption

Chapter 7: Redemption

"Now I will kill you devil!" Hiro yelled. He lunged at Tai-Lung and the fight began. Shifu couldn't believe his eyes Tai-Lung; his son was alive and fighting to protect him and Miracle. He blinked his eyes and rubbed them but he still couldn't believe it.

"I am no longer the one you think I am but I will not allow you to kill two innocent lives. If anyone will die today it will be me for saving my family," Tai-Lung growled. He punched Hiro in the jaw and head butted him in the chest. Hiro let out a moan as he kicked Tai-Lung in the ribs,

"You know nothing of family. My only son is dead because of you!" Hiro shouted. He swung his sword at Tai-Lung and the agile leopard avoided it quickly.

"I do know about family and how I gave it all away for something as stupid as power. Please forgive me I did a horrible thing by killing your son. If you must kill me but spare my wife and child and my other family," Tai-Lung said as he gazed into Hiro's eyes. The gorilla glared at him and watched as Tai-Lung knelt on his knees. He would rather himself die then have Angel or Miracle pay the price for his evil deeds.

"Very well for my son I kill you evil one!" Hiro yelled. He raised up his sword about to cut Tai-Lung's head off.

"No!" Miracle roared and before Shifu could grab her, the little leopard got in between the blade and her father. The sword was swung down and Tai-Lung watched in horror as time slowed down. Miracle held the sword's blade in her paws as they began to bleed. "Please don't take my daddy from me, please" she begged but the blood from her paws made her dizzy and she fainted.

"Miracle!" Tai-Lung yelled as he caught her in his arms. Hiro blinked as he saw the blood on his blade. That look Miracle gave him reminded him of his son before he died.

"What have I done?" he asked as Tai-Lung moaned over Miracle.

_ You fool this is what happens when you become soft. That gorilla would have been dead by now if you were stronger. Leave the child to die she is weakness as is her mother,_ said the darkness trying to control Tai-Lung.

"No, they are my redemption and I will never trade them for power," Tai-Lung cried as he ran at top speed towards a healer's hut. The healer was scared to see Tai-Lung and was about to run in fright but when Tai-Lung presented Miracle to him the healer's face changed. "Please save my daughter," he begged. The healer placed Miracle on a mat and began to work on her. Tai-Lung sat quietly just watching Miracle praying that the Great Spirit would not take her from him.

"Tai-Lung!" a voice cried. It was Angel as she rushed into his arms. "I missed you so much and how is Miracle?" Angel asked. "Shifu told Crane to send a message and I heard what happened while I was at work. How is she?" she repeated.

"She will live mam but her paws will have to be bandaged up for about a week and use this ointment on it so they won't get infected," the healer said. Within the hour the other members of the Five and Po with Shifu and Drake had come to see Miracle.

"Is Miracle okay?" Drake asked poking his head in through the hut. He never seen Tai-Lung before but once he saw Miracle waking up he smiled. "Miracle, you are okay!" Drake said happily as he hugged her.

"Hey Drake what happened?" Miracle asked. Then she saw her father and a smile came to her face. "Daddy, you came back!" she shouted happily rushing into his arms.

"I came back baby and I am never leaving again" Tai-Lung said with tears in his eyes. He wrapped one arm around Angel's waist and hugged Miracle with the other. Shifu approached Tai-Lung and the snow leopard put Miracle down.

"I see you have changed," he said.

"Yes, thanks to Angel and Miracle I was able to fight off the darkness that threatened to overcome me. But fear not now that Hiro is gone I am taking Angel and Miracle home," Tai-Lung assured.

"Sure you don't want to stay?' Shifu asked.

"I don't think I will be welcome here anymore," Tai-Lung said softly. Hiro stepped in through the tent and faced Tai-Lung.

"I am sorry for what I did I was just so angry that I forgot to let go of my hate. I see now that you were telling the truth and I will tell others that you are no longer the monster but a loving father and husband," Hiro said and bowed to Tai-Lung.

"Thank you," Tai-Lung said and bowed back. Hiro left and Tai-Lung turned to Angel and they paid the healer and scooped up Miracle and turned to leave.

"Son wait," Shifu said. Tai-Lung was shocked Shifu said that as was everyone else. He turned to meet Shifu as the old red panda spoke. "This is still your home and I would like to get to know my granddaughter and my daughter-in-law. It won't be easy but you can stay here and make a new life with us. Miracle told us you have changed and I didn't believe it at first but now I see she was right," Shifu said. Tai-Lung was speechless.

"Please Daddy can we stay?" Miracle asked.

"I don't know" he said.

"If Shifu is willingly to give you a second chance then so can I "Po said and Tigress held his paw in agreement. The others exchanged uncertain glances but soon agreed to what Po said.

"Thank you I will earn all of your respect and show everyone here and this Valley I can be a hero again," Tai-Lung said.

"Well then welcome home son," Shifu said as they all headed towards the Jade Palace.

Epilogue

In time people of the Valley saw Tai-Lung as a hero. Thanks to Miracle and Angel's confidence in him. He became part of the Furious Five and helped them along with Po defend the Valley. Drake and Miracle were trained by Shifu to be Kung Fu Masters and Miracle was happy she had a family that loved her. Tai-Lung was happy to be back with his wife and child and knew he would not blow this second chance he was given. And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
